1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally, to heating and air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a tube assembly for an auxiliary heating and air conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles typically include a heating and air conditioning system for heating and cooling of an occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. Often, these heating and air conditioning systems include an auxiliary heating and air conditioning system. Typically, a fluid supply line extends from a main heating and air conditioning system to the auxiliary heating and air conditioning system and a fluid return line extends from the auxiliary heating and air conditioning system to the main heating and air conditioning system.
One disadvantage of the above is that separate lines are needed for supply and return of fluid which creates a packaging problem. Another disadvantage of the above is that there is no heat exchange between the supply and return lines. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a new and improved tube assembly for the auxiliary heating and air conditioning system.